starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft campaign quotations
These quotations are from cinematics, mission briefings, and in-game "cutscenes" from StarCraft I. StarCraft Chapter I: Rebel Yell Mission 1: "Wastelands" * Adjutant: Adjutant online. Good evening, Magistrate. I'll fill you in on what's been happening: Confederate traffic has increased substantially within the system due to the recent Protoss destruction of the Chau Sara colony. * SCV Pilot: I can't believe we've been sent to a wasteland! These Confederates think they can push anybody around. * Jim Raynor: (upon meeting the Magistrate's forces) Howdy boys, I'm Jim Raynor, the Marshal of these parts... Mission 2: "Backwater Station" * SCV: (after being rescued by Raynor) Thanks, we've been holed up for two days hidin' from the Zerg! * Marine or Firebat: What the hell did they do to that Command Center?! Jim Raynor: Whatever it is, it ain't natural. Burn it, boys! * Jim Raynor: Guess you wouldn't be a Confederate if you weren't a complete pain in the ass. Mission 5: "Revolution" * Sarah Kerrigan: Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and... you pig! Jim Raynor: What? I haven't even said anything to you yet. Sarah Kerrigan: Yeah, but you were thinking it. Jim Raynor: Oh, yeah, you're a telepath. Look, Lets just get on with this, ok? * Sarah Kerrigan: (referring to a Terran Missile Turret) I hate these things. They can sense me, even when I'm cloaked. We should take these out. Mission 6: "Norad II" *''Edmund Duke:'' Whoa! You're the last folks I expected to show up! What's your angle here, Mengsk? Jim Raynor: (to Edmund Duke) Angle? I'll give you an angle, you slimy Confederate piece of shi- *cut off* Arcturus Mengsk: Jim, enough! I'll handle this. The Confederacy is falling apart, Duke. Its colonies are in open revolt. The Zerg are rampaging unchecked. What would have happened here today if we hadn't shown up? Edmund Duke: Your point? Arcturus Mengsk: I'm giving you a choice. You can return to the Confederacy and lose, or you can join us and help save our entire race from being overrun by the Zerg. I don't think it's a difficult decision. Edmund Duke: Join forces? With you? I'm a general, for God's sake! Arcturus Mengsk: A general without an army. I'm offering you a position in my cabinet, not just some backwater post. Don't test my patience, Edmund. Edmund Duke: All right, Mengsk. You've got a deal. Arcturus Mengsk: You've made the right choice, General Duke. Jim Raynor: (about Gen. Edmund Duke) I can't believe we really are about to trust this snake. Arcturus Mengsk: Don't worry, Jim. He's our snake now. (Reference to a Franklin D. Roosevelt quote: "Anastasio Somoza Garcia may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch")' Mission 9: "New Gettysburg" * Jim Raynor: Why are you doing this, Kerrigan? Look, I know about your past, I mean I've heard the rumors. I know you were part of those experiments with the Zerg, that Mengsk came and saved you. But you don't owe him this. Hell... I've saved your butt plenty of times. Sarah Kerrigan: Jimmy, drop the knight in shining armor routine. It suits you sometimes, just... not now. I don't need to be rescued. I know what I'm doing. The Protoss are coming to destroy the entire planet, not just the Zerg. I know that because... well, I just know it. I am a ghost, remember? Once we dealt with the Protoss, we can do something about the Zerg. Arcturus'll come around. I know he will. Jim Raynor: I hope you're right, darling. Good huntin'! * Sarah Kerrigan: This is Kerrigan. We neutralized the protoss, but there is a wave of zerg advancing on this position. We need imediate evac. Arcturus Mengsk: Belay that order. We're moving out. Jim Raynor: What? You're not just gonna leave 'em? Arcturus Mengsk: All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis at my mark. Sarah Kerrigan: Ah, boys, how about that evac? Jim Raynor: Damn you, Arcturus. Don't do this. Arcturus Mengsk: It's done. Helmsman, signal the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now! Sarah Kerrigan: Commander? Jim? What the hell is going on out there? Mission 10: "The Hammer Falls" *''Jim Raynor:'' I can't believe he actually left her down there. I'm gone, and you better come with me. There's no telling who Arcturus will screw over next. Adjutant: Receiving incoming transmission... Arcturus Mengsk: Gentlemen, you've done very well, but remember that we've still got a job to do. The seeds of a new Empire have been sown, and if we hope to reap... Jim Raynor: Aw, to hell with you! Arcturus Mengsk: You're making a terrible mistake. Don't even think to cross me. I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart. Jim Raynor: You mean like you sacrificed Kerrigan? Arcturus Mengsk: You'll regret that. You don't seem to realize my situation here. I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone. I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! If you try to get in my way... Adjutant: The fleet is prepped and ready, Commander. Awaiting orders. Jim Raynor: (to the Magistrate) The hell with him. We're gone. Cinematic - The Inauguration Transcribed from Universe News Network (UNN) Broadcast: '''Arcturus Mengsk: Fellow Terrans, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no human deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of a greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as nations and as individuals to set aside our long-standing feuds and unite! The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us, and we must seek refuge upon higher ground, lest we be swept away by the flood. The Confederacy is no more. Whatever semblance of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom; a memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation brought by the alien invaders is self-evident. We have seen our homes and communities destroyed by the calculated blows of the Protoss. We have seen first-hand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Zerg. Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time. The time has come, my fellow Terrans, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength; already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many, we shall forge an indivisible whole, capitulating only to a single throne. And from that throne, I shall watch over you! From this day forward, let no human make war upon any other human. Let no Terran agency conspire against this new beginning. And let no man consort with alien powers. And to all the enemies of humanity, seek not to bar our way, for we shall win through, no matter the cost! Chapter II: Overmind Mission 1: "Among the Ruins" * The Overmind: Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me. Behold that I shall set you amongst the greatest of my Cerebrates, that you might benefit from their wisdom and experience. Yet your purpose is unique. While they carry forth my will to the innumerable Broods, you have but one charge entrusted to your care. For I have found a creature that may yet become the greatest of my agents. Even now it resides within a protective Chrysalis, awaiting its rebirth into the Swarm. You must watch over the Chrysalis, and ensure that no harm comes to the creature within it. Go now and keep safe my prize. Mission 4: "Agent of the Swarm" *''Zasz:'' Cerebrate, be warned. While Daggoth is occupied with the forces of the Dominion, the emanations of the Chrysalis have called even more of our enemies to Char! The Overmind: These too shall be eradicated by your hand, Cerebrate, for you grow more cunning with each passing battle. Indeed, you are a testament to my will and the fury of the Swarm. Yet first must you stay your wrath, and watch over the Chrysalis a while longer. For the hour of the sleeper's rebirth is at hand, and soon my greatest creation shall be loosed. *''Jim Raynor:'' All right. All crews, stay frosty, and keep your eyes peeled for our target. Remember, not only are we up against the Zerg here, but our old pal General Duke may be creepin' around here, too. Let's hope this trip wasn't a big mistake... *''Zasz:'' Cerebrate! The Chrysalis is opening! Do not allow any Terrans near it! * The Overmind: Arise, my daughter. Arise... Kerrigan. Kerrigan: By your will, Father, I live to serve. Let all those who oppose the Overmind feel the wrath of the swarm. The Overmind: Well done, Cerebrate! What I have wrought this day shall be the undoing of my enemies. Let not a Terran survive! Jim Raynor: Mother of God...Kerrigan, what have they done to you? * Jim Raynor: Sarah, is that really you? Kerrigan: To an extent. I'm far more than I once was, Jim. You shouldn't have come here. Jim Raynor: But, the dreams. I dreamed you were still alive, that somehow, you were... calling to me... Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. Apparently, Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me. But that was then, Jim. I am one of the Zerg now, and I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels. Jim Raynor: So? What? Are you goin' to kill me now, darlin'? Kerrigan: It is certainly within my power, but you're not a threat to me, Jim. Be smart; leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again. Jim Raynor: Doesn't look like I have much choice. Cinematic: "Battle on the Amerigo" * Terran Marine: (taking a beer out of the container for a nuclear bomb) Thank God for cold fusion! * Terran Marine: Hey, are we really gonna blow this place? Terran Marine: Only if we see a Zerg! Terran Marine: Yeah, I got your Zerg right here. Heh heh. (takes a swig of beer and gets impaled by a Hydralisk) * Terran Marine: (shouting at the demolitions operative without CMC armor) We're hosed man! Blow it! Blow it! Mission 6: "The Dark Templar" * Kerrigan: Do you feel that, Cerebrate? The Protoss are here. On Char. They have been here for some time now... hiding. Kerrigan: Protoss Commander, it was folly of you to come here. For I am Kerrigan, and I am Queen of the Zerg! Tassadar: I know of you well, O Queen of the Zerg, for we have met before. I am Tassadar of the Templar! I remember your selfless exploits... defending humanity from the Zerg. Unfortunate it is, to see one who was once so honorable and full of life would succumb to the twisted wiles of the Overmind. Kerrigan: Do no presume to judge me, Templar. You'll find my powers to be more than a match for yours. In fact, I sense that your vaunted power has diminished since last we met. Tassadar: Mayhap, O Queen. Or is it that I need not flaunt my power in such an infantile test of will? Kerrigan: Foolish Templar. Prepare your defenses! I will come for you soon. * Kerrigan: An illusion? Are you afraid to face me, Templar? Tassadar: So long as you continue to be so predictable, O Queen, I need not face you at all. You are your own worst enemy. Mission 7: "The Culling" * Kerrigan: Insufferable Protoss coward! Tassadar cannot evade my wrath forever! I shall find him and-- Daggoth: Kerrigan, Zasz is dead! Kerrigan: Oh? It is a pity that Cerebrates cannot truly be killed. I expect that the Overmind will reincarnate him soon. Daggoth: No, he will not! The Protoss have devised some new attack. An attack powerful enough to nullify our reincarnation and give pause to the Overmind itself! Kerrigan: So, Tassadar's plan was merely a diversion. I should not have underestimated him so. Daggoth: Without its master, Zasz's Brood has run amok and even now threatens the Hive Cluster. Cerebrate, you must eradicate the rampaging Brood and stern any further damage it might cause. I shall deal with the Protoss myself. Mission 8: "Eye for an Eye" * The Overmind: Behold, my long silence is now broken, and I am made whole once more. The cunning Porotoss have dared strike down that which was immortal. For the Protoss who murdered Zasz are unlike anything we have faced before. These Dark Templar radiate energies that are much like my own, and it is by these energies that they have caused me harm. The Overmind: Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld. The Overmind: At long last, my children, our searching is done. Soon we shall assault Aiur directly. Daggoth: For now we must ensure that the Dark Templar can cause no more harm. Cerebrate, you shall set a trap for our foes. Kerrigan will lead them to you. Mission 9: "The Invasion of Aiur" * The Overmind: My children, the hour of our victory is at hand. For upon this world of Aiur shall we incorporate the strongest known species into our fold. Then shall we be the greatest of creation's children. We shall be... perfect. The Overmind: Yet before I can be made manifest upon this world, the way must be prepared. You must seize the Khaydarin Crystals. For within them lies power undreamed of by the Protoss. Mission 10: "Full Circle" * The Overmind: Now shall the events set into motion so long ago be made complete. For the Protoss, too, were created by the Xel'Naga. They were the first creation, gifted with a purity of form. And we were the second creation, blessed with a purity of essence. Indeed, our two species are but opposite facets of a greater whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one. Thenceforth shall all feel the wrath of the eternal Swarm... For the hour of judgement is come! Chapter III: The Fall Mission 1: "First Strike" * Aldaris: En Taro Adun, Executor. I am Judicator Aldaris, and I have been sent by the Conclave to serve and counsel you. The former Executor, Tassadar, was commanded to halt the Zerg progress in the Terran sector by burning the infested human worlds. Unfortunately, he disregarded his orders and attempted to destroy the Zerg while sparing the Terrans from the flame. Clearly, Tassadar has failed us. You must not. The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg. Your old comrade, Praetor Fenix, will meet you there and assist you in this endeavor. * Meet Fenix at Antioch Fenix: Ah, Executor! En Taro Adun! It is good to see you once more into the field of battle. * Fenix: Alas, all of our Probes were lost in the last Zerg attack, and we had no resources with which to replace them. * Fenix: I had intended to construct Photon Cannons here for defence, but without Probes, we could not do so. * Fenix: You know, Executor, although we two have marched across hundreds of worlds together, I never imagined that we would be fighting on Aiur. The Zerg are indeed worthy foes. Mission 2: "Into the Flames" * Aldaris: En Taro Adun, Executor. Your defence of Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar caste. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith. Tassadar: Indeed, Aldaris? I would hope that the Judicator would put more faith in their Templar brethren. Aldaris: Tassadar! Where have you been? Tassadar: Be silent, Judicator. There is no time to waste, and I have much to tell you. As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar. Aldaris: Consorting with the Fallen Ones is heresy! Tassadar: Enough! Hear me, Executor, for I have learned much from the Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul. The Overmind controls its minions through agents called Cerebrates. Strike down the Cerebrates, and the Swarms will surely fall. Fenix: Executor, Tassadar may be right. If you can keep the Zerg occupied, my force may be able to penetrate their perimeter and slay the abomination. Aldaris: I pray we can trust you, Tassadar. Already I can sense the taint of the Fallen Ones' influence on your mind. You must return to Aiur at once! Tassadar: My concern is for the safety of Aiur, not the judgements of the Conclave. I will return when the time is right. * Fenix Reinforcements Arrive Fenix: Executor we are in position. I await your orders. * Kill Cerebrate Fenix: I will remain behind and observe the effects of our attack. Return to the Citadel. I shall notify you when the Broods becomes erratic. Mission 3: "Higher Ground" * Fenix: Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive. Aldaris: It is as I feared. It was folly to believe Tassadar could be trusted. The Conclave will not soon forget his wanton betrayal. Nevertheless, we must stand resolute. For attacking defenseless Cerebrates is not the way of true Protoss warriors! We shall overcome the entire Swarm with the might and the fury that is our heritage! Executor, we shall lead our main strike force to the province of Scion which has fallen to the Zerg. It's time the Zerg felt the wrath of the Sons of Aiur! Praetor Fenix will remain here with a small detachment and guard Antioch from any further assaults. Fenix: Adun be with you, Executor. Bring swift death to the enemies of Aiur. * Defeat Zerg Fenix: Executor! Antioch is under attack by overwhelming Zerg forces! Aldaris: Praetor, you must hold your position for as long as possible. Fight on, brave Fenix. And know that the gods watch over you. En Taro Adun! Mission 4: "The Hunt For Tassadar" * Aldaris: Executor, I know that you were reluctant to leave Aiur in this dark hour, and that you still grieve for the lost of your comrade, Fenix. But remember that he lived and died as a Templar. He has reached the Khala's end. There is no greater glory than that. We Judicator are called to look beyond such matters; to ensure the safety and future of our people. It is not the Zerg, but the rogue Tassadar, who represents the greatest threat to us now. If he is allowed to spread the Dark Templar's tainted influence to Aiur, all will be lost. We will find him and bring him to judgement. Tassadar claimed that this world was abandoned by the Zerg just prior to the invasion of Aiur. Yet, I still sense a lingering darkness here. Be prepared for anything, Executor. If there are still Zerg on this world, then they must surely know of our arrival. * Meet Tassadar with Units Tassadar: Aldaris? Executor? How is it that you've come here? I was about to abandon all hope of rescue! Aldaris: I have come to arrest you and bring you home to Aiur to stand trial. Tassadar: Arrest me? Aiur burns at the touch of the Zerg, and you travel all this way to arrest me? Raynor: Don't let it get to you, man. This happened to me once... Aldaris: Who is this human, Tassadar? Raynor: The name's Jim Raynor, pal. And I won't be talked down to by anybody. Not even a Protoss. Aldaris: Amusing... Tassadar, your taste in companions grows ever more inexplicable. Executor, prepare to take Tassadar into custody. Tassadar: Executor, wait. I do not know what they have told you about me, but what I've done, I've done for Aiur. Help me find Zeratul and his Dark Templar. They alone can defeat the Overmind's Cerebrates. Once we've won I'll gladly submit myself to the judgement of the Conclave. Aldaris: Unthinkable! You presume that we would side with the Dark Ones as you have? You have gone quite mad, Tassadar. Tassadar: You shall speak of them with respect, Aldaris. Executor, there is much that I can explain to you, if only you'll help me find Zeratul. * Sound of Zerg Closing In High Templar: We've been surrounded! * Bring Tassadar and Raynor to Beacon Tassadar: You have my thanks, Executor. Now let's find Zeratul and speed our way home. Mission 5: "Choosing Sides" * Aldaris: Executor, by following Tassadar and attempting to rescue the Dark Templar, you have openly defied the will of the Conclave. Abandon this mad scheme now, and the Conclave may show you mercy. Tassadar: Don't let him control you, Executor. The Judicator have long since steered the actions of the Templar to their own ends. It's time we acted of our own accord. Aldaris: Ah, Tassadar, have you fallen so far? To think that you were our brightest hope; our most beloved son. Now you are everything that we are not. You are lost to us. Not only have you damned yourself, but you have damned those who have followed you. Tassadar: Such is the price for our race's salvation, Judicator! I have been here, with the Dark Templar, these last few months. While I helped them in their fight against the Zerg, I learned many of their secrets from their Prelate, Zeratul. Apparently, the energies which empower the Dark Templar also course through the Overmind and its Cerebrates. Aldaris: The same Cerebrate which you told us to destroy. Your advice was useless, for the creature was reincarnated before our eyes! Tassadar: Unfortunately, yes. Your attack on the Cerebrate failed because the energies that you wield are useless when used directly against the Overmind and its Cerebrates. Only the Dark Templar's power can truly harm the Zerg. That is why we must rescue Zeratul and return him to Aiur! Aldaris: You were warned, Executor. The Conclave will not be pleased. * Destroy Terran Structure General Duke: Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels. Tassadar: General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man. General Duke: I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response... Mission 6: "Into the Darkness" * Tassadar: Executor, I sense that Zeratul and his brethren are close by. But I have been unable to make contact with them. I fear they may be in grave danger. We must scour this area immediately and find the Dark Templar, lest they be overcome by the Zerg. * Find Marines Marine: Mind if we tag along? * Marine: Did you hear that? * Marine: We gotta move! * Marine: What was that? * Find Zeratul Tassadar: Greetings, Dark One. I have come to bring you home. Zeratul: Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we. Tassadar: Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people. Zeratul: Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can. Mission 7: "Homeland" * Fenix: Greetings Executor! And greetings to you, Tassadar. I am overjoyed to see you both return home in this dark hour. The Zerg have redoubled their efforts, and it seems that- Tassadar: Fenix? It can't be! The Executor told me of how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe? Fenix: Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. I now reside within the cold, robotic shell of a Dragoon. Tassadar: Old friend-would that this never came to pass... Fenix: Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree. But enough of this. There is much you both need to know. You have been branded as traitors by Aldaris and the Conclave. Even now they seek to arrest you and execute the Dark Templar, Zeratul. Tassadar: I never believed that they would go so far. In the face of total annihilation they still cling to their failing traditions! Fenix: Yes, and that makes them all the more dangerous. They hunt you even now, Tassadar. And though I damn myself by doing so, I shall stand by you till the end. Tassadar: En Taro Adun, noble Fenix. Executor, it seems that if our world is to live, we must protect the Dark Templar from our own brethren. Although it pains me greatly, not even the Conclave shall stand in our way. * Aldaris: Executor, you and the traitor Tassadar are to cease your resistance and surrender yourselves to the judgement of the Conclave. We will take the outlaw, Zeratul, into custody and deal with him as is written by the Khala's law. Tassadar: Flee back to your masters, Aldaris, and huddle with them in darkness! For your actions shall set us all unto the Zerg! * Destroy Main Conclave Base Tassadar: Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight! Aldaris: Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar? Tassadar: Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgement. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all, that our world might live. I have sullied my honor. I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to protect our Homeworld 'till the end. Mission 8: "The Trial of Tassadar" * Fenix: En Taro Adun, Executor. All seems lost now, but still we must fight on. We must find Tassadar and secure his release from the Judicator before they can execute him for treason. Without him, I fear there is no way to defeat the Zerg and their Overmind. Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them. We are receiving a transmission from Captain Raynor's command ship. Raynor: This is Raynor. I'd like to help if I can. Tassadar laid it on the line for me and my crew on Char. I'd like to repay the debt. Besides, I'm a long way from home, surrounded by hostile aliens. I've got to do something. Fenix: Then you shall, bold human. You shall. * Reach Stasis Cell Fenix: Executor, we have found Tassadar's Stasis Cell. We will attempt to free him now. * Destroy Stasis Cell Aldaris: I expected you to attempt to retrieve your hero. You will learn that the will of the Conclave is absolute. Make peace with Adun. Zeratul: Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise. Aldaris: I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors. Zeratul: Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win. Aldaris: What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer? Zeratul: You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare. Aldaris: We shall see... Mission 9: "Shadow Hunters" * Tassadar: En Taro Adun Executor! My gratitude to you, for having secured my release, knows no bounds. By all the gods, we may win yet! The time has come to let loose the fury of the Dark Templar. Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face. Zeratul: Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago. Tassadar: So you see my friends, we fight not only to save Aiur, but all creation! If we fall to the Zerg then the Overmind will run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience - all life. It is up to us to put and end to this madness, once and for all. Fenix: Our forces shall engage the primary Zerg Hive clusters in an attempt to weaken their defences. Once their numbers have thinned out, Zeratul and his companions can infiltrate the clusters and assassinate the Cerebrates. Adun willing, the Cerebrates' deaths will distract the Overmind long enough for us to assault it directly. Mission 10: "Eye of the Storm" * Fenix: Executor, our plan worked perfectly. The Zerg defences are broken, and the way to the Overmind is laid bare! The time for our stand has come. Tassadar: Indeed. My friends, this is our final hour. Not all of us may survive the coming conflict. Yet, death may be a blessing should we fail here. We seek now to destroy a foe that has ravaged its way across the universe consuming all in its path. And now it has reached the end of its long journey. The Overmind has come to destroy all that we hold dear and assimilate us into itself. And I say to thee, this shall not come to pass! Aiur shall not fall! Executor, I stand ready! Zeratul: As do I. Raynor: Well, I guess all I have left is to see this through. The Zerg have taken everything from me: my home, my family, my friends. I know that nothing I do can bring those things back, but I'll be damned if I just sit on my hands and wait for the end. I want a piece of 'em, all right. I'm in. Tassadar: Then let our actions speak for us! For Adun! For Aiur! * Aldaris: Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. The Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. We can no longer deny the necessity or the valiancy of you actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. En Taro Adun, brave sons of Aiur! Jim Raynor: (listening in on the Protoss comm-channel) Wow... does that mean they're gonna send some backup for us? * Defeat The Overmind Tassadar: Executor, the Overmind has been weakened, but I fear we have sustained severe damage ourselves. I will steer the Gantrithor into a collision course with the Overmind. If I can channel enough of the Dark Templars' energy through the hull of the Gantrithor, I should be able to bring swift death to the accursed abomination. Remember us, Executor. Remember what was done here today. May Adun watch over you. Brood War Chapter IV: The Stand Opening Cinematic * Alexei Stukov: So. Gerard, I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my... duties. Gerard DuGalle: Your vodka can wait, my good Alexei. Come, stand here. You need to see this. Alexei: I know all about the Zerg, Gerard. We've all seen the tapes a hundred- Gerard: You've seen nothing! Dissecting a dead Zerg in a lab is one thing, unleashing them on man is another. You must go into this with both eyes open. Once started there is no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this Alexei? Stukov: down and then rises up Yes...Yes I am prepared to go all the way with this, my good admiral. DuGalle: smiles Good...good, I knew that I could count on you. Battlecruiser captain: symphony of Toreador starts Admiral, the colonists' base will be overrrun in a matter of minutes. Shall we intervene? DuGalle: Take us into orbit, Mr. Malmsteen. We've seen enough. Mission 1: "Escape From Aiur" *''Protoss Zealot:'' En taro Adun! There is no time to waste, we must join our brethren in battle! Mission 2: "Dunes of Shakuras" * Dark Templar (upon meeting Zeratul and hearing that he has much to tell): The Matriarch will surely be glad to hear your tale. * Artanis: You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun. Jim Raynor: Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say? Mission 3: "Legacy of the Xel'Naga" * Kerrigan: I'm glad to see that you all are as violent as ever. Mission 4: "The Quest For Uraj" * Zeratul: You have done well, Kerrigan. There is more to you than it seems. Perhaps I have misjudged you. Kerrigan: Given our past history, I can't say I blame ya. Mission 6: "The Return to Char" *''Artanis:'' Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras. Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to... Mission 7: "The Insurgent" * Aldaris: You believe me to be a traitor, but it is you and the Matriarch who will usher our race to oblivion! *''Zeratul:'' It is finished, Judicator. Surrender your remaining forces, and join us in eradicating the Zerg. Aldaris: I would sooner die, dark one, than tarnish the memory of Aiur by joining with you. Your fate was sealed the moment your Matriarch allied herself with the Queen of Blades! Those of us still loyal to Aiur will never be slaves to Kerrigan and her Broods. Artanis: Aldaris, be reasonable! Kerrigan has changed. She no longer seeks to enslave anyone. Do not force us to destroy you. Aldaris: You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. Chapter V: The Iron Fist Mission 1: "First Strike" Briefing UED Flagship Aleksander, High Orbit over the planet Braxis; Outlying Dominion stronghold Adjutant: Adjutant online. Good morning, Captain. Our long voyage from Earth is over, and we are holding a stationary position near the borders of Dominion space. I trust that the effects from your long cold sleep have worn off by now. If not, the Med Officer can provide you with additional CryoStim supplements. Admiral DuGalle has issued a proclamation to the entire fleet via transmat. I'll patch it through to you now. Gerard DuGalle: Attention! Defenders of the United Earth Directorate, this is Admiral DuGalle. You were all briefed before we left Earth, so you know that we have come here to conquer this sector in the name of Humanity. Should any of you have second thoughts about performing your assigned duties, be reminded that if we fail in our mission here, not one of us will be going home. We stand or fall together in this forsaken wasteland! Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity. All other priorities are secondary to victory! DuGalle out. Adjutant: Transmat completed. Receiving incoming transmission: Alexei Stukov: Good morning, Captain. I am Vice Admiral Stukov, tactical advisor to Admiral DuGalle. I see you've already reviewed his proclamation. I'm sure it doesn't cover anything you weren't already familiar with. Once you get to know the Admiral, I'm sure you'll find that he's actually quite personable. At any rate, Captain, I do have orders for you. As we are about to begin our invasion of the Dominion, we will need access to their primary datanet and weapons diagnostics. To this end, you are to assault the outlying planet of Braxis, and take control of its capital city of Boralis. You are to deploy your forces within two standard hours. The Admiral expects perfect results, Captain. Stukov out. During Mission Beginning of the mission Marine: Ah, crap! This landing site doesn't have any gas! Guess we better start looking for another geyser. Found Duran's base Samir Duran: Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty. Alexei Stukov: Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no ideas as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us? Samir Duran: Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side. Alexei Stukov: I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant? Samir Duran: Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base. Alexei Stukov: Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort. Dominion command center destroyed Samir Duran: Mission successful, Admiral. Alexei Stukov: Excellent, Lieutenant. This planet's primary defenses are now crippled. Our Tac Teams can now begin to decode the Dominion's security datalink. Mission 2: "The Dylarian Shipyards" * Stukov: Ah, General Duke. I had expected your forces to arrive sooner. You must know that we do not represent one of your rag-tag, peasant militias, but the combined might of the United Earth Directorate. Duke: Earth Directorate? You mean to tell me that you came all the way out here from Earth? Mission 3: "Ruins Of Tarsonis" * Admiral DuGalle: Lieutenant Duran, since you have shown such concern for this device's inherent danger, I charge you with finding the Disrupter and securing it. We will commence with its destruction once we've cleared the area. Adjutant: Captain, our sensors are tracking Zerg signals in every direction. It appears that our intelligence was correct. Duran: Admiral, if we focus on destroying all of the hives in this area, we may able to neutralize these Zerg without too much trouble. * Destroy a Hive Duran: Just as I thought. This brood can't operate without its primary hive cluster. * Destroy all Hive Clusters Duran: Captain, we've located the Psi Disrupter. Shall we plant the explosives on it? Ghost: Lieutenant Duran, we're here to relieve you. We've come with orders from Admiral Stukov himself to facilitate the Disrupter's disassembly. Duran: Very well. Take it away. Captain, I'll be returning to the command ship presently. Mission 5: "Emperor's Fall" * Adjutant: Captain, I'm tracking the Dominion flagship, Norad III, in low orbit. Emperor Mengsk may be attempting an escape. Receiving incoming transmission. Emperor Mengsk: This is Emperor Mengsk of the Terran Dominion. I wish to parlay with your Executive Officer at once! Gerard DuGalle: So, the elusive Arcturus Mengsk at last. I was hoping to speak with you before we finished our business here. I am Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and I must commend you, Sir, for holding back our advance for as long as you have. You are indeed a worthy opponent. Emperor Mengsk: My thanks to you, Sir. But you must know that your victory here means little to me. It might have taken me awhile, but I did over-throw the Confederacy. I'll overthrow your rule as well. Gerard DuGalle: That seems unlikely, Sir, seeing as how you'll be publicly executed along with the rest of your ranking officers. Emperor Mengsk: You wouldn't dare! Gerard DuGalle: Ha! The man who crowns himself 'Emperor' speaks to me of daring? You have far outlived your reputation citizen Mengsk. Captain, prepare to take the Emperor into custody. James Raynor: You'll have to postpone those plans, gentlemen. Adjutant: Sir, the rebel command ship, Hyperion, has just entered our sensor range. It is accompanied by a small Protoss fleet. Gerard DuGalle: What? Who are these intruders! Emperor Mengsk: Jim Raynor... What the hell are you doing here?! James Raynor: I'm pullin' your ass out've the fire, Arcturus. So shut up and sit tight. Make no mistake about it; we've got us a serious score to settle, but right now a mutual acquaintance of ours wants you alive. Prepare you ships for dimensional recall. Gerard DuGalle: This is intolerable! They're escaping right out from under us! Track them! Track them! Mission 7: "Patriot's Blood" * Terran Marine: It says press any key....but which one's the any key?! * Computer: Access denied. Terran Marine: I hate computers! Mission 8: "To Chain the Beast" * Adjutant: Captain, with the Psi Disrupter's signal hampering the Zergs' communications to one another, the Swarms over Char have scattered in disarray, allowing the fleet to penetrate to the planet's surface. However, there is still a considerable number of defenders nestled around the fledgling Overmind. Admiral DuGalle: Alexei was right. The Disrupter is the key to victory here. If I had destroyed the machine as Duran suggested we would never have made it this far... Nevertheless, the time is upon us, Captain, to do what we came here for. We will claim the Overmind in the name of Humanity! Adjutant: Be advised, Captain: our sensors have identified three cerebrates who constitute the core of the Overmind's defenses. Each cerebrate's distinct capabilities are still unknown, so proceed with extreme caution. Admiral DuGalle: Launch your forces and let not a Zerg survive! Once you have reached the Overmind and crushed its defenders, you are to send in specially trained medics who will pacify the creature with potent Neurostim drugs. Only then will our victory be assured. And Captain, remember that Duran is still out there somewhere. I'd venture a guess that his treachery has only just begun. Be careful and good luck. I am sure that this will be our finest hour. * Marine: Sir, these sunken colonies aren't being affected by anything we hit 'em with. I'll bet there's one of those cerebrate critters pumpin' 'em full of energy nearby. * After Killing Torrasque the first time Marine: Sir, we've just had a whole cargo-ship full of whoop-ass dumped on us! We ran into a new strain of ultralisk and it took a lot o' pepper to bring it down. To top it all off, our recon squad reports that the critter's been reincarnated by nearby cerebrate and is on its way back for more! * After Killing the Cerebrate who control the sunken colonies Marine: Sir, this cerebrate's been whacked! We shouldn't have anymore trouble with those sunken colonies! * After Killing the Cerebrate who controls Torrasque Marine: Sir, we've eighty-sixed this cerebrate! We shouldn't run up against any smacked-up ultralisks anytime soon! * Reach the Overmind Ghost: Captain, we've reached the perimeter of the Overmind's nesting area. We can launch the Med Team at any time, Sir. * Bring 4 Medics to the Overmind Ghost: Captain, the medics are in place and are administering the Neurostim treatments to the Overmind. * Duran: Uh, excuse me Admiral...but I'd like to introduce someone to you. DuGalle: Duran! You son of a bitch, what's the meaning of this?! Kerrigan: Admiral DuGalle, I've heard a lot about you. DuGalle: Who the...what the hell are you? Kerrigan:''I am Kerrigan. The Zerg here, and the Overmind you've come to collect, are mine. As is our mutual friend Lieutenant Duran. You see Admiral, there are several groups in this sector who feel your presence here causes certain...complications. I am here to make sure your reign is short-lived. ''DuGalle: You may find that difficult, you abomination, seeing as how I have the means to disrupt your control of the Zerg. Kerrigan: Ah yes, you're referring to your vaunted Psi Disrupter. It won't last you forever. Sooner or later, I'll destroy it. Then I'll show you what the Zerg are really capable of. Oh, and by the way Admiral, your friend Stukov was twice the man you are. I'm glad you saved me the trouble of having to kill him. Cinematic: "UED Victory Report" * United Earth Network reporter: : ZERG! The very mention of this terrifying race once brought fear to all who heard it. But now we can all rest easy as our own forces now occupy their very home world of Char. : : Months have passed since our initial confrontation with the Zerg and now Directorate forces have taken control of the planet Char, long since rumored to cradle the malevolent Overmind of the Zerg. The Overmind itself -- an enormous, living brain-like entity -- dictates control of all the myriad Zerg forces, and it was believed to be planning an invasion of the Earth itself. Once on the offensive, our highly-trained Directorate forces were more than a match for the beast-like Zerg. Even their fiercest warrior breed could not defeat the greatest military technology in the galaxy. The Zerg forces on Char were completely decimated, and their losses were tallied in the millions. : : But all wars have casualties, and, while Directorate losses were minimal, the fleet's Vice Admiral Stukov gave his life during the final valiant assault on Char. Memorial services were held aboard the Directorate flagship Aleksander. Vice Admiral Stukov truly knew the meaning of sacrifice. : : Yet, his sacrifice was not in vain; the Overmind itself was the prize of the battle. Even now, Directorate psychics and powerful drugs are keeping the creature pacified. The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the continued safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind! Brood War, Chapter VI: The Queen of Blades Mission 2: "Reign of Fire" *''Raynor:'' Alright boys and girls, listen up! Our objective is to locate and disable the Psi Disrupter's primary power generator. Once we've done that, we'll turn over the mission to Mengsk and Kerrigan. Let's move out! Mission 3: "The Kel-Morian Combine" * Fenix: It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector.... Fortune has been whimsical of late. Raynor: You sound like a tired old man, Fenix! Fenix: Don't let the fact that I am 368 years older than you dull your impression of me, young Raynor. I can still - how do you terrans say it? - 'Throw down with the best of them!' Raynor: I stand corrected. * Fenix: It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again! Mission 5: "True Colors" * Kerrigan: Failure is not an option. Slaughter them all in my name! * Arcturus Mengsk: Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal. Kerrigan: Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think that I would allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis, you're directly responsible for the hell I've been through. Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with that? Arcturus Mengsk: But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED! Kerrigan: I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter and now that I've got my broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power and I want you to always remember, in your most private moments, that it was you who let me loose in the first place. * Fenix: This is a betrayal most foul, Kerrigan. We were fools to have gone along with this charade! Kerrigan: You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are so headstrong and predictable. You are your own worst enemies. Fenix: That's ironic, I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char. Kerrigan: I took that lesson to heart, Praetor. Now, are you ready to die a second time? Fenix: The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan, and although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey. Kerrigan: Then this shall be your epitaph. * Jim Raynor: (Fenix's death) Fenix! No! Kerrigan: (joking) What are you worried about, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: in combat! Jim Raynor: He died because you betrayed him. How many more noble souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied?! How many more innocent people have to die before you realize what you've become?! Kerrigan: You don't even know what you're talking about, Jim. Jim Raynor: Don't I? I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan! For Fenix, and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power! Kerrigan: Tough talk, Jimmy, but I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer. Jim Raynor: It may not be tomorrow, darlin', it may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured; I'm the man who's gonna kill you one day. I'll be seeing yah! Mission 9: "The Reckoning" * Kerrigan: I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch! Zeratul: Better that I killed her than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Well, I have misjudged you, warrior. You are worthy indeed. You are free to go. Zeratul: What? Kerrigan: I said you are free to go. I've already taken your honor. I'll let you live because I know that from now on your every waking moment will be torture. You'll never be able to forgive yourself for what I've forced you to do. And that, Zeratul, is a better revenge than I could have ever dreamed of. Zeratul: You will regret this decision, Kerrigan. We shall meet again. Mission 9.5: "Dark Origin" * Duran: Magnificent isn't it? * Zeratul: What? Who are you? * Duran: I've had many names throughout the millennia, young prodigal. You would know me best as Samir Duran. * Zeratul: Kerrigan's consort! Is this part of her twisted schemes? * Duran: No. Young Kerrigan could not have engineered this grand experiment. Although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress, I can assure you that this endeavor is quite beyond her narrow understanding. * Zeratul: If you are not her pawn, then what are you? * Duran: I am a servant of a far greater power. A power that has slept for countless ages. And is reflected in the creature within that cell. * Zeratul: Have you any conception of what you've created here? Do you have any idea what this... this Hybrid is capable of? * Duran: Of course I do. This creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history. * Zeratul: All I behold is an abomination. * Duran: "Your violence, young prodigal, is typical. As is your inability to comprehend the greater scheme of things. You can destroy all of the specimens here. It will do you no good. For I have seeded the Hybrid on many, many worlds. You will never find them all before they awaken... And when they do... your universe will be changed... forever. Mission 10: "Omega" * Kerrigan: You see at this point, I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe, and not all of your little soldiers or space ships will stand in my way again. * Arcturus Mengsk: Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do... * Artanis: Savor this victory, Kerrigan! For the Protoss will never forget your treachery. We shall be watching you. * Gerard DuGalle: Kerrigan...I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live. Kerrigan: You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll even let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die. Ending Cinematic: "The Ascension" *''Kerrigan:'' Once again, I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies, victorious, but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them to reprieve. For in time, I will seek to test their resolve, and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end. For I am the Queen of Blades. None shall ever dispute my rule again! * Admiral Gerard DuGalle: Dearest Helena, By now, the news of our defeat has reached the Earth. The creatures we were sent here to tame are untameable, and the colonies we were sent to reclaim have proven to be stronger than we anticipated. Whatever you may hear about what has happened out here, know this: Alexei did not die gloriously in battle. I killed him -- My pride killed him. And now my pride has consumed me as well. You will never see me again, Helena. Tell our children that I love them, and that their father died in defense of their future. Au Revoir. (As this is read, Admiral Dugalle is shown drinking some wine, listening to his favorite music, and then taking a gun, loading it, and aiming it at his head. The screen then goes black, and a gunshot is heard) Category:Quotations